When Silver Meets Gold (DISCONTINUED)
by Starlight's Silver Dance
Summary: Ever since birth, Amberpaw has always been known as perfect. She was adored, talented, pretty... but it was all ruined as a lovely rogue was adopted into the clan. At first none was different, but as the beautiful Jade worked her way into the clan's hearts, Amberpaw found herself not as perfect as before. How far will a desperate she-cat go to win back what she thinks she deserves?
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**Alrighty, well, here I am! After so many weeks of the OCs needed, I can finally create the real fanfiction! I'm so excited to begin; as this just happens to be my first one!**

 **Because this is my first story, I welcome advice and constructed criticism with open arms. I definitely want to get better if I can :)**

 **So now that I'm done with this little intro, onto the allegiances. This is copied from my OCs needed…**

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Duststar- sandy brown tom with a ticked brown pelt

 **Deputy:** Aspenfall- brown tabby she-cat with white belly, muzzle, and paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Silverwing- gray tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes

 **Warriors: (** Toms and she-cats without kits)

Blackstripe- dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Breezetail- milk white tom with light gray flecks and paws

Skysong-white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a bushy tail

Whitepetal- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Cherryleaf- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sagecloud- light gray she-cat with blueish-gray slivers all over

Frozenclaw- pitch black tom with a white paw

Cloudspot- white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Treetail- sandy brown tom with dark brown tail

Brownpelt- light brown she-cat

Stormshade- sleek black she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes

Sunstrike- light golden tom with green eyes

Thistletail- long legged golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Flameheart- large dark ginger tom with darker paws and amber eyes

Thrushtail- thick furred brown tom with light green eyes

Tigerlily- golden tabby she-cat with long fur

 **Apprentices:** (In training to becomes warriors; must be 6 moons or older)

Berryleaf- creamy tom with deep green eyes

Duskpaw- dark tabby she-cat with a white chest

Sandpaw- light brown tom with sandy brown feet and green eyes

Brackenpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

 **Queens:** (She-cat nursing or expecting kits)

Honeysong- light golden she-cat with white flecks and dark amber eyes (Mother of Blackstripe's kits: Lionkit; large dark golden tom with amber eyes, Snowkit; cloud-white she-cat with blue eyes, and Goldenkit; small tabby golden she-kit with a white underbelly)

Brightrose- Rose-cream tabby she-cat with light ginger stripes (Mother to Frozenclaw's kits: Nightkit; pitch black she-kit with white paws, Robinkit; Light ginger tom, and Lightkit; rose-cream tabby tom with white stripes)

Frostflower- beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Thistletail's kits: Icekit; creamy white tom, and Lilykit; cream she-kit with amber eyes)

Rosemoon- lovely calico she-cat (expecting Duststar's kits)

 **Elders:** (Former warriors, now retired)

Loudfire- tabby tom

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar- lovely white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Driftear- gray tom with small ears and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Dawnfur- mottled ginger and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**

Flintclaw- dark gray tabby tom with reddish amber eyes

Brownfur- creamy brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes

Blisterclaw- yellow eyed she-cat with dark russet fur

Grayspots- spotted gray she-cat

Mapleleaf- brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Buzzardgaze- dark cream tom with bright yellow eyes

Fallowheart- light brown she-cat

Ravenfang- light gray tom with black tail

Flamefoot- bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Silvernose- gray tom with lighter splotches on paws and nose

Nightfrost- large back tom with dusty green eyes

Iceshadow- fluffy white tom with yellow-green eyes

Ashtail- creamy white she-cat with a dark muzzle and tail

Leopardblaze- unusually spotted tom

 **Apprentices:**

Crowpaw- very black tom with small amber eyes

Darkpaw- dark gray she-cat with black ears and a brown tail

 **Queens:**

Echosong- thick furred creamy she-cat; yellow eyes (Mother to Leopardblaze's kits: Jaykit; mottled gray tom, and Fuzzykit; cream and gold she-kit)

Mothflight- cream and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightfrost's kits: Nightkit; black tom, and Thornkit; brown tabby tom)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Oakbreeze- mottled brown she-cat with white chest and bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Stoneclaw- fluffy gray tom

 **Warriors:**

Dovebrook- large white and gray she-cat

Carptail- ginger tom with brown eyes

Cloudshine- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Willowleaf- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Pebblesplash- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Blueflower- dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Streamtooth- light silver tabby tom

Blackstream- lean black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Twistedfang- dark gray tom with jutting gang at a slight angle

Spottedbelly- spotted tom

Slatefang- black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Springpaw- thick-furred white she-cat with light blue eyes

Troutpaw- dark silver tom

Barkpaw- gray and cream tom with dark blue eyes

Ripplepaw- light blue-grey she-cat

 **Queens:**

Shadowear- creamy brown furred she-cat with black tipped ear (Expecting Slatefang's kits)

Lilynose- Light cream she-cat with a light gray nose (Mother of Streamtooth's kit: Silverkit; light silver tom with a light gray nose

 **Elders:**

Lizardclaw- gray tom with bright amber eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar- brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Swiftfoot- gray she-cat with orange paws and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Foxleap- a cream tabby she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

 **Warriors:**

Shallowdawn- soft furred she-cat with light blue eyes

Eagleheart- huge gray-brown she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Breezeflight- dark grey, bright green eyed she-cat

Falcontalon- dark brown tabby tom

Mousenose- light gray tom with pink nose

Silverfoot- silver tabby tom with amber eyes and one white foot

Longfang- dark cream tabby she-cat with gray stripes and long fangs

Breezeheart- black tom with green eyes

Poppytruth- bright orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Larkgaze- short furred silver tabby tom, nearly blind

Rabbittail- brown tom with blue eyes

Ashstripe- Small gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Whitepaw- light silver tom dappled with white spots

Thornpaw- thick furred golden brown tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat dappled with ginger and golden spots

Cherrypaw- russet tom with soft hazel eyes

 **Queens:**

Birdtail- light cream she-cat with brown and white tail (Mother to Falcontalon's kits: Hawkkit; dark brown tom with white paws, and Berrykit; Light cream tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes)

Sweetfeather- pinkish tabby she-cat, green eyes (Mother of Rabbittail's kits: Barkkit; brown tom with green eyes, and Tinykit; very small pinkish tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes

 **Cats outside of clans**

Samson- Large light golden tabby tom kit with hazel eyes

Delilah- Gray she-kit with yellow eyes with occasional amber patches

Zing- blue loner tom with a yellow belly

King- Black tom

Heather- golden-orange tabby she-cat

 **~()~**

A chilled breeze blew softly into the hollow of Thunderclan's camp as an aura of nervousness was being washed across the cats sitting outside, multiple pairs of glowing eyes peering anxiously towards the nursery, where their previous deputy was now laying, huffing and yelping in agony.

The beloved queen was just beginning to start her kitting, and every cat in the clan knew that with their parents, these kits would be a most promising bunch. They all sat in silence as the last bit of sunlight was being swallowed up by the golden horizon ahead, and suddenly a loud yowl erupted from the nursery, which sent many shifting uncomfortably. There was a brief pause, the cats still and wary. "I do hope she's alright," meowed a new warrior, Stormshade, as her black pelt prickled with unease. A white and gray tom nodded his agreement; "We don't need many more kits than we already have, but the kits of Rosemoon and Duststar are bound to be something extraordinary."

Another wail of pain came from the den, and a black tom looked around, a small glint of humor in his eyes. "If kitting hurts this much," He murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Then I am glad Brightrose did it for me." The Rose-cream she-cat shook her head with disapproval, but amusement was shining in her bright eyes.

"Brightrose?" A small tom mewed to his mother, looking up. "Is Rosemoon getting hurt in there?"

"No, Robinkit," Brightrose purred. "Her kits are only arriving now. You won't be the youngest in the nursery anymore!"

Robinkit beamed, and one of Frostflower's kits, Lilykit, tumbled past Robinkit. "Where will the kits come from?" She asked with confusion.

"I heard they were in her belly," Robinkit whispered to the she-kit, then whispered the same phrase again louder than before, as if hoping the whole clan would notice how smart he was. Lilykit's head cocked. "Did she eat them up?"

Frostflower opened her mouth, about answer her kit's question when a hiss of pain came from the nursery, and then a loud huff of exhaustion. Duststar stood up immediately and came pounding over to the den. "Is she done?"

The little medicine cat, Silverwing, poked her furry head out of the nursery and nodded slowly, a bittersweet look in her eyes. "Yes, your mate has kitted," she mewed softly. "Two toms and a she-kit."

Duststar peered in through the den's threshold past Silverwing's head, catching a few glimpses of his mate and kits, then looked back at the medicine cat. "I'd like to see them, Sivlerwing."

The medicine cat shook her head slowly, her eyes closed. "I'm afraid you should wait a little before you come inside."

Duststar huffed rather arrogantly and puffed out his chest. "Apologies, but, I don't want to wait to see my new family. As your leader, I demand you let me see my kits _now_."

Silverwing's face furrowed up at the order. "Alright, if you insist," she sighed. "But I warn you, Duststar, you may not like what you see."

The brown leader instantly took on a concerned expression. "Let me see them," He meowed grimly, his furs nervously on end. Silverwing nodded curtly, and stepped aside to let Duststar in.

As the large sandy-brown tom stepped inside, he saw his mate and three kits laying near a corner. Aside from the very small puddle of blood beside her, Rosemoon looked absolutely fine. Her eyes, besides being full of exhaustion, held both grief and worry inside of them. When he looked down towards his mate's belly, Duststar noticed that only one of the kits-a slick calico she-kit-was alive and suckling. The other two toms remained still and silent.

"Are they…?"

Duststar didn't need to finish, for his queen was nodding sadly. "I'm sorry, Duststar," she mewed gloomily, looking up. Rosemoon shifted in her nest, brightening a little. "At least we still have one. And she's much better looking than those two toms, anyway." The tiny she-kit seemed to notice the mention of herself, and wriggled around with a strong mewl.

"Yes, she is a delightful one, isn't she?" Duststar purred halfheartedly. He did still want sons, but this daughter may have been enough to fill that gap. "Have you come up with a name for her?"

Rosemoon shook her head. "Not yet. She's too special for a name to come up just like that! You can help me think about it, so we can name her before her eyes open up."

"That seems fair," The leader meowed, and instantly started thinking. "Do you like Spottedkit?"

Rosemoon let her head fall onto a mossy heap. "Its fine, but I don't think it fits her perfectly." She commented, glancing down towards the kit who had just finished her suckling. "Do you think Flowerkit would suit her?"

"Too vague," Duststar countered. "We need something that really brings out her beauty. The name we choose will stick with her for her entire life."

"Then…" The queen paused. "How about Amberkit?"

"Amberkit?"

"Yes," Rosemoon purred, slowly curling her tail around her tiny she-kit, who was now sleeping with peaceful sighs. "Her amber spots are absolutely gorgeous, and she'll almost certainly take on our amber eyes."

Duststar gave a joyful _mrrow_ , brushing muzzles with his mate. "It's perfect." He said, soon giving the newly named Amberkit a gentle lick between the ears. She mewled softly in response, giving a gentle bat with her tiny paws. Both cats were so lost in the joy of one kit, they hardly noticed that Silverwing was now moving the others to be buried outside the nursery. It seemed with a daughter so wonderful, not much more was needed. After moments of blissful silence, Duststar meowed softly; "I must be going, and you need your rest. Make sure to eat plenty, and take every herb Silverwing gives you!"

Rosemoon sighed with exasperation. "Just because I've kitted doesn't mean I'm stupid!" She protested. "But goodnight, dear." The queen gave a warm nod, and watched as Duststar hesitantly left the den, certainly not wanting to leave his family, but knowing that they definitely needed their rest.

Rosemoon yawned after her mate left, suddenly aware again of how tired she was. She curled up tightly around Amberkit, and let her eyes close. With joy, she fell fast asleep, letting the tiny breathes of her newborn kit lull her down. Though, as she slept, words were echoing quietly in her mind. _Good will envy better, and better will envy best. None will rest until they undo the goodness of the best._

 **Hey, a prophecy! Well, sort of… its more supposed to be a warning or like a message. Something of that sort at least. Is it too poetic? If you all think it is, just tell me, and I might as well fix it up.**

 **Well, that's where I'm going to end it for now. My cat keeps trying to catch the cursor, so it's getting hard to type.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I will answer everyone :)**

 **~Star**


	2. Perfect Lives

**Hello again lovelies! I'm back now with another chapter of the story! So far I feel so grateful to you all. First fanfiction, first chapter,** _ **five**_ **reviews? Thank you so, so, so much!**

 **Anyhow, I promised in the prologue that I'd answer all reviews, and I will, of course!**

 **Badguthrie: Thanks! Also thanks for being my first reviewer :) And most of the names are from other lovely people who gave me OCs!**

 **Bookreader525: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the support! Though my work isn't top quality yet, of course, I'm really glad you think it's good!**

 **Applelight: I appreciate it! I've written before, of course, only for school though. I just thought that I'd put that out so that I don't try to make myself sound like one of those people who brag about having gifts at the start.**

 **Eagleshine: Cheers! I love the name Amberkit too honestly, especially because one of my old best friends had the fake name Amber. And yes, there is a chapter 1. Right below this answer xD!**

" **Wildchild13": Wow, thanks so much! And I didn't realize that at first, so thanks for telling me! I wonder how me, an obsessive warriors fan, forgot about him! I will change Foxleap to Foxstep. And sorry, the OCs have filled up,** _ **BUT**_ **I can most likely accept a kit, that in a later chapter can be born of one of the female warriors.**

 **Another thanks for being so kind :) I love reading and answering the reviews!**

 **Before I write, I'd like to give a small comment. If you don't already realize, this story is going to be like a teen drama story type thing. Jealousy, envy, and pain will be shown often. I get inspiration from Mean Girls, but this won't be like it at all, promise!**

 **Also, I'm changing Lilykit's name to Petalkit for reasons that will become obvious soon enough.**

 **Now for the story chapter…**

 **~()~**

 _"Come on, come on, a little closer mouse!" A small tortoiseshell was hissing under her breath, creeping silently across a stretch of undergrowth towards a small, squeaking morsel. She waved her sleek tail as the mouse looked around, detecting nothing of her. "I've got you now," The she-kit murmured, waggling her hindquarters so silently, yet so ready. She leapt off the dark earth and flew gracefully over a short clump of brambles._

 **~()~**

"Amberkit!"

Though jolting into consciousness, a young she-cat could only blink her eyes open slowly in wake, tossing her head around gently to clear sleep from her vision. She squinted past the blindingly bright sunrise towards a group of other kits, their pelts seemingly glowing in the rays. With a small huff, she mewed; "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry about that," Robinkit, the tom who had called her name earlier, apologized. "We just wanted to ask you to play..."

A handsome golden tom, Lionkit, nodded his head, glancing at Robinkit and then to Amberkit joyfully. "We're going to play warrior, all of us, before my littermates and I become apprentices!" His chest puffed out a little at a certain word. "Our mothers are all okay with it. Even yours!"

The silence that followed was only brief as Amberkit dipped her head, suddenly happy and excited. "Oh, okay!" She chirped, liking the idea of having a play fight with more than one kit. Of course, she always did want to play warrior, but she was quite young, and her mother never really let her play too roughly. _"You'll ruin your dazzling coat early!"_ she would always object if Amberkit were to ask, and after such a long amount of time, the phrase was getting old. Amberkit raised her head above her paws. "How are we going to play?"

"We were hoping you would come up with something," Nightkit, a two moon old black she-kit, mewed a bit shyly. "Since your ideas are always so great."

 _They like my ideas?_ Amberkit suddenly grew flustered."Really?" She asked, gazing towards the large group. "You think so?"

"Of course," A few kits purred a bit out of unison, and Amberkit looked down shortly, flattered. She then got onto her paws and stretched out. "How about we play clans, then? She suggested after the pause. "But instead of the four clans here, like usual, maybe we can be one big clan…" She paused thoughtfully. "We can attack the apprentices as our enemy clan!"

A few excited meows followed Amberkit's proposal. "I bet all of us could beat just the three of them!" Lightkit growled playfully.

"I agree," Petalkit said cheerfully. "But what should our clan be called?"

Robinkit stepped a bit way's forward in the now formed "circle" and meowed; "How about… Kitclan!" A couple of the mothers let out faint _mrrows_ of amusement at this, but the other kittens were shaking their heads with disagreement. Icekit sighed. "Robinkit, honestly, that's silly!"

The young tom shrank a little after being ridiculed, likely upset at the kits for not taking a joke. "What do you think we should be then?" He snapped back, somewhat embarrassed. Icekit tipped his head the slightest bit, and Amberkit blinked as the white tom spoke. "I like kind of the name Stormclan."

A few small murmurs of agreement came by at the suggestion. "I like that," Amberkit mewed. "But now who's going to be what?"

"I'll be leader!" Lionkit said immediately. "I'm the biggest kit anyway." He looked to his littermates who were giving him glares, and then stammered. "I mean, might I? Please?" The other two kits nodded hesitantly, but by the look of their faces Amberkit figured that they were inwardly groaning.

"Well go ahead and pick a deputy then," Lionkit's sister, Snowkit meowed seriously, but then added mischievously; "oh big and powerful Dirtstar!" At this, most of the kits began to wail with laughter, and the watching queens chuckled too. Amberkit saw Lionkit ruffle his fur with humiliation, and she couldn't help but let a giggle go by. "It's alright, Lionkit," the tortoiseshell chirped. "Or should I say Lion _star_. We she-kits just can't help being more clever than toms!"

"Not true!" Lionkit protested, and then grinned a little. "That's why I choose Robinkit and Icekit as my deputies."

"There can't be two!" Flowerkit countered, but didn't argue further. "Whatever. Let's just say our new names and go attack the enemies!"

Lionkit started. "Lionstar."

"Snowheart."

"Goldenleaf!"

"Nightfrost."

"Robinheart! No- Robinwing?" Robinkit quickly mewled. "I got it! Robinstorm!"

"Lightmeadow,"

Amberkit purred softly towards Lightkit. "That's pretty!"

"Thanks," The little she-cat purred back, then turned to the next kit.

"Iceclaw."

"Petalstream, I suppose."

There was a silence, before Amberkit realized it was her turn. "Oh! I don't know," she said casually. "Amberfur?"

One of the queens, Honeysong, meowed; "Beautiful and sweet, isn't she?" In heartbeats, Amberkit heard her mother purr deeply in reply. "Best in the clan, if I see correctly."

 _I didn't realize everyone liked me so much,_ Amberkit thought, glancing at the queens and back to the kits. _I kind of like that… I really kind of like that!_ She was snapped from her thoughts as an orange paw tapped at her. "Are you spacing out, Amberkit?"

The she-kit blinked away the blur of thought in her gaze and shook her head. "No… I don't think so."

"Well let's go attack the apprentices now then!" Lionkit called with a wave of his tail, grinning. "Our battle plan is going to be… going up and into the den and jump on them while they're still asleep!"

A few kits giggled at that, and Amberkit nodded with mock seriousness. "We should hurry, then," she meowed. "Before they all wake up!"

Lionkit dipped his head and swayed his tail for silence. Slowly and precisely, he padded out of the nursery, but his oversized paws gaze him a disadvantage for silence. Amberkit followed, grazing over the ground like ice over water with her smaller, more delicate paws. The tiny footsteps of the other kits sounded behind her as they crept towards the apprentices' den. When they made it there, which didn't take long at all, Lionkit beckoned his "clan" in with a sharp tilt of his head, and they all flowed inside of the stuffy den.

Amberkit stifled a chuckle at the way some of the apprentices slept. One apprentice, Duskpaw, had her mouth just barely parted, a tiny bit of pink tongue poking out. Another, Sandpaw, was sprawled out so far that only half of his body filled the nest. Brackenpaw was the only apprentice looking normally curled up, though his face was long with sleep.

Amberkit got ready to pounce after studying her enemies, glancing towards Lionkit for permission. When he gave a nod, the kits hurled themselves at the sleeping apprentices, three to each of them, mewling, hissing, and spitting while barely holding in laughter. Amberkit pounced on Brackenpaw, alongside Lightkit and Flowerkit. The young tom jumped onto his paws with a startled yelp, knocking the three off, and growled as he saw the kits. "I was sleeping!"

"Now we're attacking!" Lightkit retorted, and leapt onto the apprentice again before Amberkit's eyes. Brackenpaw shook her off, and snarled; "You mousedung!"

"That's a bad word!" mewled Petalkit, and she swiped her sheathed paw against the brown tom's head. He spun around to face the three she kits and hissed, but this time more playful than frustrated. Amberkit saw him lean over and grab her by the scruff. Being only half a moon, he was a least triple, maybe quadruple her size, and she found herself freezing in his jaws. With a small yowl, she franticly twisted and kicked, and eventually sank her back claws onto Brackenpaw's chin. He dropped Amberkit with a small; "ow", but it was only a scratch, and hadn't even drawn blood at all.

"Wow Amberkit!" Lionkit called as he took a break from attacking Duskpaw, a gleam in his eyes. "That was a great move!"

"Thanks" Amberkit gushed back, and then turned back to Brackenpaw with a growl. "Do you surrender?"

"As if!"

The tortoiseshell leapt off the dirt again, gliding through the air, a skill she received from her talented mother, and she landed and gripped onto Brackenpaw's back. Her tiny claws dug lightly into him as she slowly made her way up to his shoulders and she squealed on top of him; "You won't succeed!"

Petalkit was up with her shortly after, and Lightkit followed suit. All three held on tightly as Brackenpaw shook himself around. He then stopped, and turned his head as much as he could manage. "If you surrender, I can give you a badger ride!"

The three she-kits gasped at this, and Petalkit called out. "If we surrender, we get badger rides!"

"Really?" Nightkit mewed. "I like badger rides!"

Lionkit hopped off of Duskpaw and snorted. "I'm too old for badger rides! What do you think, _deputies_?"

"Let's surrender, Lionstar!" Icekit laughed, and latched himself onto Sandpaw. "Badger rides are great!"

Lionkit rolled his eyes a little. "Okay, fine, but _I'm_ not!"

Amberkit watched him leave and suddenly felt a prick of shame for wanting a badger ride, but it instantly went away and Brackenpaw got up and ambled out of the den. Snowkit and Goldenkit watched, most likely thinking they were too old as well, but Amberkit payed no notice to them. Badger rides were fun to her!

The six younger kits squealed in delight as the three apprentices carried them out, swaying, shaking, and tripping over almost everything on purpose. Amberkit had to hold on tightly to not fall off, and she looked behind her at Flowerkit and Lightkit did the same. After a while of the apprentices lumbering around, Brackenpaw stopped and sat down, and the three kits slipped off of his back.

"Thanks!" Amberkit chirped. "That was fun!"

Brackenpaw purred, and whispered to Amberkit. "You're fun, and talented! I'm surprised you're only half a moon with skills like that!" Amberkit's eyes sparkled at the compliment and she nodded joyfully. She was about to say something in gratitude when another cat came across her, this time a warrior she didn't quite recognize. "Lovely appearance, lovely grace… I'd say even more than your own mother had," he purred, brushing past her. Amberkit felt a surge of warmth run through her, and her head raised proudly.

 _I'm glad I got out of the nursery,_ she thought, puffing out her chest. _It seems everyone likes me! I must be pretty great!_

Amberkit gave a joyful expression towards the other kits who had just gotten off of the other apprentices, and padded back towards the nursery, her gait high and bouncy. _Nobody can stop me from being the best in this clan niow!_

 **~()~**

 **This is going to be a tradition** _ **only mentioned in this chapter**_ **. Amber's POV will switch the Jade's, and each event is happening at the same time up until the point where they are physically near to one another. Just a heads up!**

 **~()~**

Night was ending. Jade was uneasily certain of it. For most cats, day was a bright start of a wonderful new day… but not to Jade. Every day of her kithood so far hasn't exactly been spectacular. It was the same thing every day. Dawn would come, Mother would leave, Jade would be harassed by her stupid brother- Nettle- who Mother adored most of all, Mother would come back, they would eat, Nettle usually tattled, Jade got in trouble, and then they would go to sleep. The order of things would hardly ever change, no matter how much Jade tried to alter it. As much as she wished not to be, she was only a kit- a small, frail, ugly, annoying she-kit. At least that's what Nettle and Mother called her. Of course, life wasn't all so bad for Jade. She got food, water, sleep, and at least a small amount of affection. Mother told her that a lot of kits didn't get that, and that she was ungrateful to envy her brother. Jade didn't envy her brother though, just everything he got that she didn't. Mother had always loved Nettle the most because he was bigger, stronger, funnier, and looked almost exactly like her. He always got to eat his fill first, sleep closest to Mother, go outside whenever he wanted… why _wouldn't_ Jade want that? Well sadly she was a white cat like her father, and not golden like her mother. She would never be closer to Mother like she wished, but at least she was cared for. That was one thing to be appreciative for.

The sun finally made its way onto the dark grass on the horizon, which was now illuminated with traces of creamy golden light that shined into Jade's eyes. She winced a little and turned away, resting her head down near Mother's fluffy tail. She knew her time there wouldn't last long, as Mother always woke up with the sunrise. As predicted, Jade felt the stir of a furry pelt, and she opened her eyes to see her mother getting up. Nettle leapt onto his paws right after her, twitching. "Is it morning already?" He complained, kneading at the ground. Mother looked down, blinking shortly, and nodded. "Of course, my handsome little Nettle, but if you're still tired you can go back to sleep, if you need!"

Jade barely stifled a snort of irritability. How annoying could her brother get? Before Mother turned tail, Jade mewed. "What about me, I didn't get that much rest either…"

The golden tabby stiffened and looked down upon her daughter. Her face was a scowl of disappointment. "Don't you know what I expect of you, daughter dear?" She puffed rudely. "You have to stay awake and keep watch. It's your responsibility to warn me if any danger comes by."

"Why me?" She cried out, but instantly regretted it. Her Mother's gaze bore down on her furiously, and Jade couldn't even keep herself from bowing her head submissively. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Her Mother straightened up. "You better be. If I catch you sleeping instead of protecting yourself and Nettle," Her tail lashed. "You won't be eating tonight."

"I hardly get to eat any night," Jade murmured under her breath, but didn't have the courage to say anything more against her Mother's wishes. If anything happened to her precious Nettle, Jade would be to blame. That's just how it was. And no matter what she did, she couldn't get her own way. Mother turned her back on the kits and padded out, off to her daily hunting. Jade sat down and looked out of the den threshold, enjoying the sight of the outside world. Her peace, though, was soon interrupted. "Jade, go get me a little moss." Nettle whined, not even making the effort to lift his head. Jade ruffled her fur at the lazy tom, and spat at him. "No! Get it yourself you lazy slug!"

Nettle then blinked open his eyes with annoyance, but soon looked smug. "Didn't you hear Mother? If you sleep you won't get to eat. Only cats who are awake can get moss."

Jade hissed. "You wouldn't dare tattle! Not again!"

"Would I?"

Jade swallowed up her rage and stepped outside. She stomped over to a pile of moss and shrieked her frustration into it. Then, she got the moss and carried it back. Today would be another long day, and another long day having to follow the awful requests of her family.

 **~()~**

 **So, how was the first chapter? Okay? I still think my work is a little shaky, but I'm pretty proud of it, I suppose. Do any of you have suggestions still?**

 **Please review! I'll be grateful as always!**

 **~Star ;)**


	3. The Best Apprentice

**Okay, I'm finally back with the story! I get so distracted by thinking of what I'm going to do in the last few chapters that I forget that I'm writing the actual story "write" now. No to the pun? Okay.**

 **I'm so happy right now because somehow, somewhere, I have gotten** _ **10**_ **reviews in one chapter! Wow, how is that even possible? Thank you reviewers so much! (Insert Heart Emoticon Here)**

 **Now onto these lovely reviews!**

" **WildChild13"- You do see an oncoming plot ;) and thanks so much! I can make little Pebblekit come around in this chapter! I'm probably just going to make my own little personality for him.**

 **Wishingcat888- Nice one! I'll be sure to**

" **Guest"- Thank you!**

 **Foxtail of Stormclan- I don't find having dialogue of two characters in the same text bad, I think it depends on writing style. I'll look into it and if you're right then thank you for the advice! I might try this chapter following that and see if it looks better.**

 **Frostshard- What are you, a poet? I really liked reading that! I underline you for the amazing little work you made.**

 **The Striking Storms- Yay, thanks! And maybe ;) depends on how the chapter's going to turn out. I don't know for certain what I'm doing yet though, haha! As a mentor of one of the main characters your OC will show up much more in the later chapters. Just keep your eyes open!**

 **Wolf of the Indians- Cheers! And I totally agree. When the main character loses something, you always feel it with them ;) I will hate my own characters eventually, I just know it.**

" **Flamewing"- Haha, I would let you burn him, but Nettle has his own fate. You'll see!**

 **Rosestream- Thanks! I really do love to hear it. You're stories are great too!**

 **Kayixxu- Thank you! I appreciate the review.**

 **Now that these amazing reviewers of you 200-something viewers have been acknowledged, off to the actual writing:**

 **~()~**

Amberkit sat peacefully in the Thunderclan camp, her gaze sharp in watching as she took the time to simply settle down and see what her clan was doing when she wasn't in the midst of playing. Sunlight speckled the golden brown earth as a few wisps of clouds half-blocking the sun gave way to let the light through. It was a warm day of the late greenleaf, and every cat seemed happy to have their bellies filled. As she looked around with her tail around her paws, Amberkit observed the new apprentices practicing, the younger kits playing, new warriors gossiping, and a few elders sharing tongues. Everything was normal, and a part of her marvelous life.

Over the passing five moons, not much had happened in the clan. Lionpaw, Goldenpaw, Snowpaw, Icepaw, and Lilypaw were renamed apprentices, as were the new warriors; Brackenflight, Sandnose, and Duskfeather. Whitepetal moved into the nursery and recently had two babies; Pebblekit and Rainkit, and to the elder kits the duo was quite annoying, and Amberkit couldn't help but agree with them sometimes. With all of their running and shouting, no cat could be in peace with those kits hanging around. Two she-cats, Cherryleaf and Sagecloud, had passed away from greencough, and Treetail had moved to the elder's den. Aside from a few border skirmishes with Shadowclan, that was really all that had recently happened, but Amberkit's popularity still kept on rising gradually each moon. By now, almost every cat in the clan loved her. If they didn't, they were likely just envious of her beauty, or her talent.

Amberkit was snatched from her thoughts by a playful caterwaul sounding beside her. She turned her head as gracefully as she could manage, hardly trying to look modest, and glared at Pebblekit and Rainkit. "Keep quiet, will you please?" She meowed, her voice soft but demanding. Both kits nodded their heads quickly, and Pebblekit squeaked; "Of course we will! We're sorry."

Amberkit nodded, a sparkle in her gaze. She loved being one of the only cats these kits would listen to besides their Mother. She knew she was a pretty great role model, but she didn't have anyone to look down on until the younger kits were born. In some ways, she loved them, and in others, they were pretty much pests. It really depended on her mood, but no matter how she felt at the moment the little ones would always listen. That was a good thing. Perhaps as she got older even more cats would listen to her, and not just compliment her. She already had the quarter-moon older kits on her side for everything, and the apprentices loved to be the ones to help teach her the things that they had recently learned, especially the toms.

As Pebblekit and Rainkit scampered away full of giggles, she noticed Robinkit padding up to her, followed by Nightkit and Lightkit. She tipped her head to the side at their arrival, and gently questioned; "Yes?" in her lovely voice. Amberkit quickly leaned back though when she realized Robinkit wasn't slowing down, and he brushed up against her, almost close enough to have them bowl over each other. She felt a hot pelt against hers, and the light ginger tom pulled back, flustered. "S-Sorry!" He apologized quickly, and it was all Amberkit could do to swallow up sudden anger. She couldn't be rude to him, especially when it was only an accident… she just wished cats would be more careful around her.

"Oh- its fine, I suppose" Amberkit mewed, ruffling her pelt. "Did you need something?"

"Actually," Nightkit mewed in her quiet voice. "We were just wondering if you could hang out with us, if-if you're not too busy…"

Amberkit blinked at Nightkit and gave a quick reply. "Well, I am a _little_ busy, but I can hang out, if you all really want me to."

Robinkit nodded a bit too eagerly, and Amberkit found herself having to stifle a purr of amusement. She knew that the tom kit had a crush on her; it was obvious by the way he acted when he was with her. As flattered as she was, she knew it wouldn't really work out. Who she really liked was Lionkit. The broad, handsome golden tom was very sweet to her now that he'd matured, and his pelt, now silky, was as dazzling as the sun. Whenever he looked at her, his usually fierce amber eyes were warm and glowing, but still held a hint of mysteriousness within them that Amberkit couldn't help but love. Through some bits of gossip here and there, Amberkit found that Petalpaw and Lightkit liked him too, and she could understand why. He was probably the best looking young cat in the clan, as well as the kindest. And with how Lionpaw treated little Amberkit, she figured he liked her best, but was that _really_ a question?

The pretty tortoiseshell internally shook away the arrogant thoughts, and dipped her head towards Robinkit. "Of course we can, then," She chirped, getting onto her paws. She loved seeing the excitement on their faces. And, especially, she loved being loved.

…

 **(By the way, a … means a scene change for the** _ **same**_ **cat, and a ~()~ shows a** _ **different**_ **POV, whether it's from me, Jade, or Amber! Just want to put that out there to ease up any possible confusion. I won't say this every time, I promise!**

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The loud, gruff voice of Amberkit's father and Thunderclan's leader; Duststar, rang over the camp. Suppressing a groan, Amberkit blinked her eyes open to a sliver of sunlight shining blindingly against her face. As much as she didn't like waking up rather early, she knew that whatever her father had to say was always important. And this time, it was most likely going to be Robinkit, Nightkit, and Lightkit's apprentice ceremony. As much as she wanted to, Amberkit couldn't exactly miss her followers' apprentice ceremony, since it would give the older cats a bad impression. She wanted to be loved by more than just kits, and gain a popularity she knew she could get. It would just take some time.

"Today we gather to take the young of our clan, and begin having them trained in the ways of Thunderclan warriors." At this, Amberkit leapt to her paws hurriedly, yawning while trotting out as soon as she could. The ceremony was already starting, and she couldn't just ruin it by being a little late! As Amberkit broke into the fresh outside air, Duststar's voice sounded again; "Robinkit, step forward."

Amberkit sat down in the back of the crowd, a bit self-conscious about her messy "just-woke-up" fur, so she watched the ceremony while lapping her silky pelt gingerly. The tortoiseshell looked up momentarily to see Robinkit shaking with excitement, and watched with joy for her friend. "Robinkit, from this day forward you will now be known as Robinpaw." The newly named apprentice looked like he would burst any heartbeat. "Brownpelt, you are a fine warrior, and have trained Breezetail and Stormshade well. I believe you can pass down as much skill to Robinpaw as you did with them." Robinpaw leapt down with a happy glance at Amberkit, and bumped noses with his mentor.

Amberkit blinked slowly at him, trying to pass on her cheers. She suddenly felt a warm pelt against her, and saw her mother looking down at her fondly. "That will be you soon," Rosemoon murmured softly, lapping at her daughter's pelt. Amberkit leaned towards her mother, and looked back up to the ceremony, a beam in her gaze. "Lightkit, please step forward," The leader bellowed next, and the rose-cream she cat bounded up to Duststar, almost as excited looking as her brother was. "Lightkit, from this day forward you will be known as Lightpaw. Cloudspot will mentor you. I trust she will do a marvelous job with your training, and that her wisdom will be passed onto you." Lightpaw skipped up to her new mentor, touching noses with the happy looking warrior.

Amberkit purred as Lightkit bounded past, making at least an effort to seem happy. She loved these kits a lot, but she had to swallow down a small pang of jealousy as she watched them become apprentices. She wanted to be an apprentice too! Someday though, as her mother told her, she would be right there with them, and with how much skill she already had, she was bound to be great.

"Nightkit, please come forward," Duststar continued the ceremony, blinking at the young black she-cat. Nightkit instantly stepped up to her leader, seeming as if she were keeping herself contained, but her sparkling eyes gave her joy away. Duststar straightened. "Nightkit, from this day forward you will be known as Nightpaw. Brackenflight, you have proved your worth numerous times, and I believe you deserve your first apprentice. You will be mentoring Nightpaw." A few small cheers for the young warrior erupted from the crowd, as Nightpaw tapped noses with her new mentor. Brackenflight looked almost as excited as his apprentice, and both cats were waving their tails delightedly.

Amberkit was about to begin cheering the apprentices' names with the clan, as intended for each ceremony by tradition, when she heard her father meow unexpectedly; "Amberkit, come forward,"

The young she-cat looked up, letting out a small squeak of confusion. The gathered cats began to turn and look at her, at first seeming just as puzzled as she was, and then joyful and congratulating. Awkwardly, Amberkit stumbled up to the highrock, her heart pounding with joy. _My apprentice ceremony? Now? I can't believe it's early!_

"Amberkit, it is known that you are but six moons old." The dark brown leader rumbled, looking at his daughter fondly. "However, I feel you are ready to receive your training as an apprentice."

Amberkit looked at her assembled clanmates below, and noticed the happiness in their faces. She was also able to see something else, though. Hope? Ambition? She figured most of the cats in the clan would want to have her as an apprentice, for she was talented, pretty, and the leader's daughter. In ways, what more could a mentor want in an apprentice? Nothing that she could think of, of course, but she never thought about a mentor that _she_ would want. As her father was about to begin speaking once more, Amberkit started to hope for somecat good. A young, agile cat would be ideal… or maybe an elder, stronger one. Her thoughts were interrupted again at Duststar's voice booming: "Amberkit, from this day forward you will be known as Amberpaw. As your father and leader, I will be your mentor," Amberpaw nearly squealed with excitement. She wasn't very surprised that he was mentoring her, but she _was_ happy she would be mentored by the best cat in the clan! With the ceremony being nearly complete, the other new apprentices stepped forward onto the rock beside Amberpaw, standing side by side with obvious pride. Amberpaw, though, was proudest of all.

"Robinpaw! Lightpaw! Nightpaw! Amberpaw!" The clan cheered, and Amberpaw noticed with a hint of conceit that they were calling her name the loudest.

 **~()~**  
 **NOW we have Jade. I won't be doing this again, promise! I don't want confused readers though!**

 **~()~**

Jade lay in her family's nest during the night, awake and irritable. She was almost unable to simply close her eyes and relax with how much noise there was, and she knew without a doubt that her mother was the same way, and she, of course, knew why. Nettle.

The young tom had been coughing all night. Choking and hacking on absolutely nothing. Jade had asked him a few times to try and quiet down, but all she got in return was another cough on her face, and a stern scolding from her mother. Even if she were deaf, the amount of shaking Nettle gave when he went into a coughing fit was enough to keep a mangy fox awake, and that was exactly how Jade was feeling too.

Over the past few moons, much had changed between Jade and her family. Mother favoring Nettle was still the same, of course, but she was also being occasionally kind to little Jade. When Nettle was asleep and Mother wasn't busy, the two would mock fight or hunt, giving Jade an opportunity to train a bit. By now, she was able to catch a slow rodent, just as long as she was in a more open area. She wasn't very gifted with all of this hunting and fighting stuff, but she was glad she knew how, it _was_ pretty fun.

Jade stiffened as she felt Nettle's body contract, and she groaned aloud when he burst into another fit of coughing. Mother didn't seem as upset as Jade was. "My poor little Nettle," she mewed softly, nuzzling him. "You'll get better soon, I promise,"

Jade could see the silhouette of Nettle nodding weakly, and turned away, burning with jealousy. Mother never treated _her_ so well when _she_ was sick. She got upset with Jade once because her daughter threw up inside of their den. It wasn't Jade's fault she got the rotten piece of prey while Nettle got the fresh!

Mother suddenly began to mumble softly, and Jade rested her head back on her paws. Nettle was hacking again, but it slowly seemed to fall away as Jade closed her eyes.

…

Jade woke with a start as she heard a few nonchalant melodies being chirped out around her from the birds perched outside, and she stretched her jaws open in a wide yawn. Sunlight filtered through the woven top of the den, dappling the ground with golden spots and making it almost impossible to stay asleep, as tired as Jade already seemed to be. _I'm surprised,_ the young she-cat thought, blinking away heavy grogginess from her eyes. _How in the name of spirits did I fall asleep with all of Nettle's coughing?_ A sudden jolt hit her as she thought of Nettle, and she felt the faintly warm body beside her as still as a stone. When she turned, she saw a ruffled Nettle sprawled upon the mossy nest, his eyes glazed over but only open in tiny slits, and his mouth parted open. Jade widened her eyes and gasped. Though she never liked her cruel brother, she never thought she would find him so helpless... and so sickly. "Nettle? Nettle, are you okay?!" She started again, her voice pitching in fright. "Mother! Mother wake up!"

The large ginger she-cat blinked open her eyes slowly, obviously exhausted, and lifted her head. "What is it, Jade," she growled, her voice edged with irritation.

Jade nudged her brother. "Nettle's not waking up!" she practically screamed. Being a kit, Jade had only heard a few stories of death, and she just couldn't imagine that someone of her family could be dead so easily. Heather jerked her head up and stared at her son with disbelief. There was silence for a moment, before she said finally. "Nettle?"

Jade shifted nervously, glancing at her Mother and then back to her stagnant brother. She nearly flinched when she heard her usually calm and cold mother meow so hysterically; "Nettle? Oh, Nettle! Wake up! Wake up _now_!" Heather was now wailing with grief. "It was just a cough! Come back to us! Come back!"

Jade blinked, her gaze suddenly fuzzy. As much as she hated Nettle she never thought about how much he was needed around with them. He kept Mother going, and he was able to bring the three cats closer together in some way or another. If he were gone… the two she-cats would fall apart. And now he _was_ gone.

"Mother?" Jade mewed quietly, her voice hardly audible. She saw her Mother sitting with her back faced towards the two kits, and a silent sigh escaped from the larger cat. "You were always so beautiful Jade…" she meowed softly, startling the little white she-kit. "It's a shame you look so much like your father…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Stuttered Jade, shuffling her paws, but Mother didn't say anything in return. Wordlessly, she scooped up the dead kit by the scruff and carried him outside. He would soon be lost to the earth forever.

 **~()~**

 **Alright, I finally finished that chapter! I didn't have much positive writing attitude to make it very fast, but in the end I really did want to post!**

 **Now, before I cut to a close, I'd like to ask just out of curiosity; how old do you think I am? Most authors do this later, but since I just had a birthday pass by, I'd like to know what people think now. Please tell me honestly, I'd like to know how well I'm writing :)**

 **Thank you again so much for reading and reviewing! I never expected more than four or five reviews at this point. I was very pleasantly surprised! See you all next chapter.**

 **~Star ;)**


	4. Loved By All The Clans

**Well, I'm back! :P Not as many reviews as last time but still a whole lot of them! I'm super grateful!**

 **Now, I suppose you're wondering my age… (I doubt it but here it is anyway). I** _ **was**_ **13, and now 14! I guess I gave it away on my bio, which I didn't realize when I asked for age assumptions. Sorry for that, lol, and another apology from acting either too mature or immature at random times. I'm just moody, lol.**

 **Now for these lovely reviews again! I enjoy reading them so much!**

 **Shademoon the Forgotten Soul- Me too with writing stories and poetry. Just got to be in the mood! Also I love your penname!**

" **WildChild13"-You're welcome! I enjoy using OCs to be honest! And yeah, I don't like to make Jade a snob really because even though that's more drama, it's also unrealistic and unoriginal. Just like Amberpaw things will go to her head, but nobody is born a " female dog"! And thank you!**

 **The Striking Storms- First love the new user! Second, you're welcome, Stormshade will appear more in the later chapters too, as a mentor. Third, thanks for reading and reviewing so nicely :D**

 **Rosestream- I agree, I feel bad for little Jade when I reread! But things will get better for her soon :) And you'll see now! And thanks for** _ **two**_ **reviews also, lol! Thanks for being awesome ^^**

 **Gustpetal- You're right, I was 13. I guess I did give it away though. And I get what you mean with the characters being neglected being overused. I was a little iffy about it too, I don't usually like being unoriginal, but in a way I had to use that to show how Jade isn't your typical snob and actually has a sad backstory and good personality. At first. Or maybe always. You'll see!**

 **Nightbird1648- Thank you so much!**

 **Claudaujay- Thank you! I know the story plot isn't the most unique, but like you noticed; I'm trying to make it different from others. I haven't seen the film you've mentioned. Is it good? Anyway, I did give my age away, and I just realized it after reading a couple of reviews. I also love your stories and writing too, you're an amazing author and person!**

 **Bright Stream- Yay, Thanks! And you're right :)**

 **Foxtail of Stormclan- Thanks So Much For The Lengthy Review! And to address your point of the kin mentoring kin, I know that it's not usually done, but I wanted to express Duststar's favoritism towards Amberpaw. Plus, it is mentioned in the first book that the leader only mentors the deputies kits. I thought this was a good opportunity! Otherwise I'll refrain from kin mentoring kin. And your very correct! I just asked my age for the fun of it, but as some say, age shouldn't affect writing, practice should! I know someone my age who writes like an adult, and someone who writes like they're 11. I don't believe people are born with talent, though. I just read a novel every week and write poetry quite often. Thanks again for being so thoughtful though! I love getting the advice reviews more than others in all honesty ^^**

 **And now onto the story!**

 **~()~**

"For tonight's gathering, as usual, ThunderClan will be attending." The gruff voice of Duststar was being echoed across the camp, while anxious cats sat below his rock, hoping to be chosen to go. "Of course, I will be going, as well as my mate, Rosemoon, who has returned to her deputy position after kitting. The medicine cats will be going as well, as always, but I would also like to bring Brightrose, Duskfeather, Stormshade, Brackenflight, Sandnose, Cloudspot, Brownpelt, Skysong, Nightpaw, Robinpaw, Lightpaw, and my daughter; Amberpaw."

Amberpaw grinned proudly as she was announced as the leader's daughter. Though everyone in the clan already knew that they were kin with how much it was said, it felt nice to have the other apprentices reassured that she was of highest position compared to them. She had no worries, though. It's only been a quarter moon since she was apprenticed, and she could hunt nearly as well as some of the older apprentices. She assumed some skill was from the early practice, but under quite a few circumstances, she probably just had tons of natural talent. As a kit, she never got to hunt prey, yet the first one she tried to hunt she caught! Not only did she have amazing natural talents, but there were plenty of young warriors and apprentices who respected her, even being that she was the third youngest in the entire clan. Soon she wouldn't be, though, as two she-cats; Tigerlily and Aspenfall, had moved to the nursery expecting kits very soon.

The ThunderClan leader waved his tail to silence his clan. "Cats who are to go to the gathering, come behind me," he called out, and Amberpaw leapt up beside her father before the other cats moved, giving a small purr. Her father returned it softly, and spoke again; "Any cats not going to the gathering remain here. Keep a sharp eye and ear out for any foreign cats, though. I am not pleased to be having rogue scents crossing our border."

A few cats standing within the camp nodded, and Duststar turned tail to leave with satisfaction. Amberpaw watched with delight as she noticed a few envious faces behind her, and she raised her pretty head with pleasure as she turned back around to begin walking. She would definitely be making a good impression with the other clans very soon. Every dawn held new opportunities, and Amberpaw's life just grew better by the day.

…

When Thunderclan arrived on the island, Amberpaw noticed with distraught that they were the only cats there at the time. "Father," She muttered up to Duststar, who looked at her quizzically. "Shouldn't the other clans be here by now?"

Duststar chucked quietly. "We're rather early, believe it or not. The gathering won't begin until around moonhigh, dear Amberpaw."

The young tortoiseshell nodded in realization, and she saw that the sky, though dark, was still the creamy color of dusk. She then watched her father bound up onto a large tree and settle onto a large branch, his tail curling carefully about his paws. The pretty apprentice settled herself down onto the large island below the tree. Her mother sat on the roots below Duststar.

Amberpaw sat by herself for a moment, lapping at her paw elegantly. As she predicted, it wasn't long at all before she was accompanied by the clan's apprentices. They greeted her warmly and sat down, though to Amberpaw this was normal. What apprentice _wouldn't_ want to be near her? Amberpaw quickly started a conversation about how excited she was to soon finally begin battle training, in which was joined instantly by the rest of the group. It wasn't long, though, before she heard a loud call of numerous cats, and she turned to find a huge group of skinny, lean figures padding up onto the island. Amberpaw shifted anxiously, very excited to be meeting so many new cats. "Who's that?" Amberpaw whispered to her group, and a few apprentices; Lionpaw, Goldenpaw, and Lilypaw, answered in unison: "Windclan."

"Their leader is Hawkstar," Lionpaw added proudly, tilting his head gently towards a dark brown tabby tom. "He's pretty vicious, so I've heard. He's killed many cats before!"

"Whoa, really?" Amberpaw said in awe, interested more in Lionpaw's speaking than his actual information. Lionpaw didn't seem to notice the staged fascination, and nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't seen it before, but at the last gathering the other leaders confronted him! It was cool!"

"I'll bet," Amberpaw mewed distantly, now watching the other clan sit down. She watched as mostly old Windclan warriors gathered together with some of Thunderclan's. To her surprise, they began to talk with one another.

"I thought Thunderclan and Windclan were enemies," Amberpaw mewed, followed by the nods of the other younger apprentices.

Snowpaw opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by her handsome brother, Lionpaw. "Actually, since the gathering is a night of peace, we're allowed to talk to other clans." He meowed. "I'll show you! There are a few Windclan apprentices that I know, too!"

Amberpaw blinked at Lionpaw nervously, but let the anxiety wash away in heartbeats. _Maybe not all the stories of the other clans were necessarily true, I mean, I've already figured that before. Besides, if Lionpaw trusts them, maybe I should too._

"Okay," Amberpaw nodded after her quick thoughts, a grin on her face. She observed as a small group of Windclan apprentices glanced towards Lionpaw and his siblings, their eyes flashing with recognition. Amberpaw caught an older she-cat's eye, seeming about the age of Lionpaw and his littermates, and gave her a welcoming glance as the group padded over, examining the newer apprentices.

"Hey, Lionpaw!" A large, dark brown apprentice called, trotting up to the Thunderclan group. Amberpaw noticed that Lionpaw was purring loudly in return. "Hawkpaw, good to see you!"

The other WindClan apprentices, a tom and two she-cats, eventually caught up with the bigger apprentice, Hawkpaw. As they settled down, Amberpaw heard a deep, feminine voice meow friendly; "Hello, Snowpaw, Goldenpaw." It was the same she-cat that Amberpaw had made eye contact with just moments before. "It's great to see all of you again!"

Snowpaw nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes gleaming. "You too, Berrypaw!"

Amberpaw gazed at the elder she-cat and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"So I'm guessing you're one of the new apprentices." Berrypaw meowed. "Amberpaw, right?"

Amberpaw nodded, dumbfounded for a heartbeat, and then meowed smoothly. "Yes, that's me. How did you know who I was?"

Berrypaw smiled, turning to the other apprentices, and looked back down slightly away from Amberpaw. "I've heard a lot about you. It's great meeting you."

"You too!" Amberpaw mewed, blinking her glowing amber eyes delightedly. _Well, it seems like I already have a good impression on these other clans. This can be good for me!_

"Look, RiverClan and ShadowClan are here!" Goldenpaw called out, causing Amberpaw and the others to turn around, startled.

 _If WindClan has heard all this good about me,_ Amberpaw thought carefully. _Then the others must have too! This is going to be great!_

…

The gathering had ended up being a breeze for Amberpaw. Immediately after the other clans arrived and settled down, Amberpaw was instantly surrounded by new "friends". Now, she knew, not only her clan knew how great she was, but all of the others did too! The Clan leaders announced certain things soon after, starting with her father, Duststar. He named the new apprentices and queens, as well as the good fortune of prey during the season of Leaf-bare. Amberpaw heard that they were lucky not to have any snowfall yet, but she hadn't exactly seen snow before. According to the clan leaders, though, it would only be a matter of time before she was going to.

Now Thunderclan was on a walk back home, to camp. Amberpaw walked exhaustedly behind her father after the long night, her paws nearly dragging across the grassy undergrowth. Though happy to finally attend a gathering, Amberpaw was a little excited to get back to her nest and sleep for a while. Duststar told her she could have the rest of the next day to simply empty the elders' bedding (which he had to make her do to avoid sings of favoritism) and to just relax otherwise. It would be a peaceful day for her. The next day, though, she would finally get to start battle training with Robinpaw, Nightpaw, and Lightpaw! She was very enthusiastic, especially knowing as much as she knew already. The training would be a breeze for her; she could already predict it.

As she was walking slowly, Amberpaw noticed her paws starting to tread on flattened grass, and bounced a little when she realized it meant camp was almost there. Stifling a yawn, she began to run ahead of her Clanmates, who had somehow made their way in front of her. When she arrived into camp, she quickly grabbed a mouse from the prey pile, noticing no disapproving glares, and went to the apprentices den.

Amberpaw delved into the mouse, taking hungry mouthfuls as soon as she plopped down onto her belly. She glanced upward to see the other apprentices walk in as a cluster, filing into the den and into each nest. "It's getting crowded in here" Snowpaw muttered, looking toward her brother who had dropped a large vole near his nest. Lionpaw licked his lips hungrily and meowed back steadily; "Well, it won't be long before we're warriors! Our assessment is tomorrow at sunhigh, remember?"

Amberpaw could easily tell he was showing off, but she didn't give it any mind. Simply, she smiled at him with a sparkling gaze. "Wow, that's great!" She chirped. "You'll pass for sure!"

Aware of Lightpaw's jealous stare, Amberpaw suppressed a chuckle as Lionpaw meowed in return; "Thanks! I'm pretty sure you'll do super well too when you start battle training afterwards!"

Amberpaw dipped her head and yawned, lowering her head down. "I know," she said quietly to herself, and then raised her voice cheerily. "Well, goodnight everyone! I'm exhausted from that gathering."

Nightpaw yawned soon after. "Me as well, I'm going to head to sleep too."

The other apprentices settled down as well, some sleeping, some still chatting under their breath. Amberpaw closed her eyes anyway and tuned out on the apprentices' gossip. Soon, she knew, she would get to show how great of an apprentice she could be. It would only be a matter of time for her to be even more popular than ever before.

 **~()~**

Jade awoke to a startling sensation of claws tearing through her side. _What's going on?!_ Eyes flying open, she leapt onto her paws with a hiss, surprised to find not an intruder, but her mother standing in front of her, fury blazing in her eyes. "Mother?" Jade mewed, her claws unsheathing hesitantly. "What's going on? What are you doing?!"

The tabby she-cat curled her lip back in a ferocious snarl, her tail lashing furiously. "You… killed him!" She caterwauled, choking over sobs. "You did this to him! _YOU_ ruined my poor Nettle!"

The golden tabby lashed out again at Jade, claws fully outstretched. Jade leapt back, her eyes wide. "Stop this!" She screeched. "I did _nothing, nothing_ to hurt my brother!"

"His moss…." Jade's mother was struggling to speak, her words tumbling out over each other. "His moss was poisoned… his moss _you_ gave him!"

"I didn't! Moss can't be poisoned!" Jade argued, her ears pinning to the back of her head. Her mother shrieked and swiped at the small white she-cat, who crouched trembling at the back wall of the den.

"I've raised a murderer." Jade's mother hissed, voice thick with rage. "A _monster_! That's what you are!"

Jade yelped in agony as the angry she-cat sliced at her chest. Looking up helplessly, Jade watched as her mother's eyes went from ablaze with anger to suddenly a sad, watery look. "I-I" Her mother suddenly turned tail and ran, leaving poor Jade laying on the ground, bleeding feebly onto the Earth. With gasping cries of pain, her head began to feel heavy and fell down as her vision became black around her, the pain of deep wounds seeming too much to bear.

 **~()~**

 **Wow, I'm so sorry about how long that chapter took! It's been a month! Well, I have excuses. First; SCHOOL. I'm in Middle School and taking 2 high school classes. I get homework as such, and it takes me around 4 hours each night. I hear it only gets worse in high school. Second; I lost inspiration. For whatever reason, I wanted to play internet games more than write, so I just left this unfinished for ages! I'm so sorry about that.**

 **Question: Do you all want to see longer or shorter chapters, or is what it's at now fine? I can have 5000+ a chapter as long, 2000-4000 words in the middle, or 500-2000 words as a short chapter. Please review what you all think!**

 **Have an amazing day and I hope the next chapter won't take a decade to write!**

 **~Star  
**


	5. The First Train

**Hello readers! Welcome back to WSMG! I'm** **so** **sorry I couldn't update sooner, truly I am this time! I would have posted about a month ago if it weren't for microsoft software. For some reason my word stopped working, and I wasn't able to write… or copy and paste. Basically I had to rewrite the entire 3.5k (at the time) word chapter (which I tell you took so much patience, I went one paragraph at a time) and now I'm stuck on google docs. But, again, thank you so much for the reviews you've given me. I can't thank you all enough for your support so far!**

 **Here are the answers to the reviews that I very much love to read and reply to...**

 **Kayixxu- Me too! I just prefer to please the readers by asking :)**

 **Satire47- I know, Amberpaw is** _ **way**_ **too arrogant. She wasn't at first, of course, but the attention can really get to people!... or cats. Jade may or may not turn as conceited as Amberpaw, that's a secret so far! But as said in the story description, she will become more loved. I wonder who readers will side with.**

" **Wildchild13"- Thank you! Yes, Amberpaw** _ **acts**_ **nice, which is good, but her thoughts speak differently. We will see the true face of Amberpaw soon, though. I'm excited to write about that. Though boring now, action will be arising shortly. Probably next chapter.**

 **Darkula- Thanks! And I know exactly what you mean; people tend to like the main POV of most stories, but in this case Amberpaw's just snobby! You'll see how the story goes along, it won't be right away Jade gets the spotlight. She'll work her way up through the "popularity scale", and we'll have a dramatic Amberpaw to worry about.**

 **Rosestream- Me too, but I wanted to ask anyway! Thanks for being such a supportive reader and a great friend so far! :D xx!**

 **Foxtail Of Stormclan- I'll keep that in mind! But I do think I'd be a bit troubled with long chapter as well. I could probably manage it, if I tried! And I actually didn't think about Berrypaw hearing bad things. But now that you say it, I think I'll use that to break Amberpaw down in later chapters.**

" **Guest"- hi bff**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing! You all mean so much to me! :)**

 **And now to the new chapter.**

 **~()~**

"Amberpaw, wake up!"

The small calico apprentice blinked open her dazzling amber eyes slowly to the sound of Duststar's voice, sleepiness tugging at her eyelids, begging them to close once more. In the midst of her immediate weariness she faintly recalled staying up late the previous night, where she was busy gossiping about the elders to the other apprentices. She regretted it now, as her exhaustion took hold of every inch of her normally-energetic body. With an effort to not look like a lazy apprentice (because certainly no cat like her could ever do so), she lifted her heavy feeling body up onto her paws. "Battle training?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Duststar nodded and paused as he glanced at her worriedly. "Is everything alright, dear one?" he asked, frowning with concern. "You sound a little... off."

"Uh, everything's fine," Amberpaw yawned widely, shaking her head gently. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Duststar scowled with disappointment. "Most of the other apprentices were the same way. Well, except for Robinpaw, apparently." The leader shook his head, his eyes gradually glowing softer. "Well, I don't blame you too much. Just get some prey before training, the other apprentices are already eating."

Amberpaw nodded quickly, a bit ruffled with the encounter. She wasn't used to her father being upset with her, even if it was only a little bit. She padded slowly to the fresh-kill pile where the other apprentices sat eating, internally determined to do so well in battle training that her father forget she ever stayed up too late the previous night.

"Good morning!" Amberpaw said sweetly when she arrived at the pile of prey. It was getting slightly skinnier, as the daunting season of leafbare was being delved into deeper and deeper by the clans. As a few cats returned her greeting, the little apprentice snatched up a small vole and began to eat. Already she was feeling livelier. Yes, her muscles felt weak and weary from the lack of rest, but that didn't crush her determination. She was Amberpaw, the best in the clan. She would do fabulously in her first training, she simply knew so.

"Are you slow slug apprentices going to get up and train?" The voice of Duskfeather, Petalpaw's mentor, made each small apprentice's head turn quickly. Amberpaw leapt to her paws with an excited nod, her eyes sparkling eagerly. At about the same time, Robinpaw did the same, his eyes bright and awake. Amberpaw momentarily envied him, wishing she had gotten the rest she needed to look her best, but the feeling washed away instantly. Just because she had been staying awake as late as she did, didn't mean she couldn't train just as well! Nightpaw rose to her paws next, followed by the rest of the sleepy apprentices. Amberpaw's gaze only brightened further. "Let's go!" She meowed enthusiastically.

…

The apprentices walked in a small cluster behind their mentors on the way to the training hollow, Amberpaw skipping in the lead with excitement. She had been previously taught a few things by the older apprentices- now warriors- and knew how to do a majority of the basic fighting skills. The same thought had run through her head many, many times; but she simply knew she would prove herself marvelously that day.

Amberpaw soon noticed that the mentors were beginning to slow down, and she stopped abruptly behind them. She felt the warm presence of the other apprentices stop behind her, giving her flanks a faint cover from the chilly surrounding air.

"Alright, apprentices." The great leader, Duststar, rumbled loudly toward the young cats. "Before we begin, the mentors are I are going to do a small test on your skill level. Then we will place you in beginners training, intermediate training, or advanced training, depending on how well you do. From that point it will just be learning."

Robinpaw nodded thoughtfully. "Will we stay with our mentors? And... oh! Will we get to train together?"

Duststar showed a small simper toward the overexcited apprentice, and meowed deeply. "You will not stay with the mentors you were assigned. The mentors' positions will depend on how experienced they are; I will teach advanced, obviously, while the rest will be spread out accordingly."

Amberpaw shifted her paws, her fluffy tail flicking elegantly. "But, won't that mean I won't get to train with you, Duststar?"

The leader looked at her warmly, his eyes full of love for the small young she-cat. "Not exactly, dear one," he meowed. His voice then lowered so that no other cat could hear. "I'm sure you are good enough to be intermediate, even after never really training. But I will make just a small adjustment so you can train with me, alright?"

Amberpaw nodded quickly, her gaze bright with excitement. Now she could look advanced without even having to really train at all! What apprentice has ever been able to achieve that in their moons? "Okay." Brownpelt, Robinpaw's mentor, meowed sharply. "I've been around long enough to know exactly how this goes. Listen carefully to Duststar, apprentices." She added when she looked at the new warriors; " _and_ mentors. This is important."

Duststar dipped his head towards the elder she-cat respectfully. "Thank you, Brownpelt." He meowed gratefully, turning then to the cluster of mentors. "Brownpelt and I are going to work with the advanced group, as we are most experienced." He looked at the brown warrior who dipped her head politely in return.

"The intermediate group will be taught by Cloudspot and Thrushtail, whom are only a bit less experienced than us." Duststar went on, watching with satisfaction as the two warriors also dipped their heads. He then nodded to the younger two mentors, who were standing both uncomfortably and excitedly behind the older cats. "You two, Duskfeather and Brackenflight, will mentor the beginning group. While you are new mentors, I don't suppose you will be challenged by this task." Both of the young warriors shook their heads slowly. "Of course not." They meowed.

"Good." The Thunderclan leader rumbled with contentment. "Now we will conduct the tests. I will decide who gets placed where. Icepaw, you're up first."

The young tom leapt to his paws with a small smirk, and nodded his head slowly. "I'm ready."

"Good." Duststar smirked back, looking almost humored. "Try to knock me off of my paws. I will watch your skill, strength, agility, and technique. Begin."

Icepaw got into a menacing crouch, his fur sticking straight up with his tail lashing furiously. The young tom's eyes were widened threateningly as he hissed with his fangs out. If Amberpaw didn't know him already, she would probably be terrified of him that exact moment. The young she-cat looked at her father, who was positioned in front of the tom with an amused grin. She knew her father was only trying to rile up the male apprentice, but she felt bad nonetheless. It feels horrible when your opponent won't take you seriously.

In a couple of heartbeats, the young white tom launched himself off of the Earth. With a growl he landed directly beside the huge tom, moving like white lightning. Icepaw bared his fangs angrily and swiped at the Thunderclan leader's leg, making him stumble a little. Amberpaw watched in awe as she saw surprise of Duststar's face. She wondered how Icepaw was so good already. _Maybe I will do that when it's my turn_ , she thought to herself hopefully. She averted her attention back to the pre-battle-assessment and watched as Icepaw darted between her father's legs. Dizzy, the big brown tom tried to avoid Icepaw's attack, looking almost annoyed when he couldn't strike back. After that, it was only a matter of time before Icepaw gave the leader a firm push on the side, sending him falling to the ground. The other apprentices cheered delightedly at Icepaw, whose facial expression was now going from aggressive to proud in appearance.

Duststar got back onto his paws, his eyes giving off no emotion but approval. "That was very good, Icepaw." He rumbled. "You will certainly be with the advanced group. Next up is his sister; Petalpaw."

…

A bit of time passed once all of the apprentices were done testing. The sun had almost reached its sunhigh peak, and was throwing warm rays of honey across the sandy ground all around Amberpaw's feet. Because she was the youngest out of the apprentices, she was forced to go last. While not really upset, by the time it was her turn to be tested she had grown very impatient and irritable. She hoped it wouldn't ruin her chances of doing well and impressing her older peers.

"You know the drill, Amberpaw." Duststar rumbled, capturing the young apprentice's attention. "Try to knock me off of my paws." He added; "I won't go _too_ easy on you, you know."

Amberpaw nodded with a forced beam. "Yes, Duststar!" She chirped with unreal happiness. Apparently the others seemed to buy her positive attitude, so she continued to seem happier than she was. It would only make more good impressions, after all.

Going from a forced bright, bubbly attitude, Amberpaw was relieved to act aggressive. She knew the little mock "battle" would perhaps release her irritation. Slowly, she circled her father, her body seemingly weightless on her light paws. Her Father watched her circle, turning slowly around with her with big, booming pawsteps. Amberpaw gradually padded closer and closer to the anticipating tom, her fur spiked up and her pure ivory fangs bared. With a low snarl of hostility, she hoped she looked daunting. Appearance was one of the things accounted for in the little exams, she knew.

Giving a hiss as ferocious as she could manage, Amberpaw threw herself off of the ground and darted past her father. She waited for him to turn around to face her, and saw him snarling back at her. Again, she zipped past the Thunderclan leader, waiting for his quick turn once more. She held back a chuckle at the baffled expression on his face, knowing that he had no idea what her plan was yet. _He doesn't need to know, of course,_ Amberpaw thought excitedly. _Because if he doesn't, I can easily beat him! My plans are, of course, very clever!_

The small tortoiseshell ran past the leader another few times, growing slightly closer to him each run. Duststar looked exasperated, and Amberpaw knew if she didn't make her move soon that he would probably cancel the fight. _And ruin my chances of looking amazing in front of everyone? Not a chance!_

Amberpaw crouched down slowly and waggled her hindquarters briefly, leaning forward with her head held a mouse-length from her paws. She pulled her hind legs up and forcefully shoved them down, launching herself forward with billowing clouds of dust flying off around her. She was faintly aware of the gasps sounding behind her, but was too into the scene to feel any pride just yet. She didn't look to see if her Father was moving. She didn't have time to. She skidded beneath the huge tom cat, forcing herself to a stop and lifted her back powerfully, making him loose his balance. Dashing out from underneath, Amberpaw squatted down and lashed out with her back legs on her father, making him fall to the ground. Amberpaw struggled to catch her breath and looked up at the cats surrounding her. The apprentices cheered wildly, while the other mentors stared with at with awestruck gazes. Duststar rose off of the ground easily, his eyes gleaming proudly. "A job well done, dear Amberpaw." He meowed, his voice thick with pride and satisfaction. "Any cat could've thought you were almost a warrior if they didn't know you. You're most certainly off to the advanced group with me."

Amberpaw glowed with content at the compliment. She dipped her head, quivering with delight, and mewed. "Thank you! I will do my best!" She thought silently to herself; _because my best and better than anyone else_.

 **~()~**

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Jade heard the unfamiliar voices babble around her, sounding distant and echoey, as if they were calling from across a cave, or something of the like.

"Hey! Wake up!" A single voice mewed, a high pitched sounding female, according to Jade's ears. The voice seemed loud and naturally shrill. She wondered if she knew who the talking came from. It seemed to be coming at high speeds, Jade wondering if they were conversing fast or if she were simply processing slow. At first she had no idea what was happening, but the memories came back to her quicker than she had wanted them to.

"Knock it off!" Another voice scolded. It was also rather high, but much lower than the previous voice, masculine sounding, even. "She looks hurt…" _Hurt?_ Jade thought to herself. _I'm_ _hurt, aren't I? Are they talking to me?_ She tried to open her eyes, but recoiled when they wouldn't part. It felt as as if her eyelids were stuck together with sticky pine tree sap. She stifled a squeal of nervousness, and eventually, she managed to blink, despite the build-up of odious crust over her eyes. She began to rub her face onto her paws to rid of the gunk, surprised by how weak and fatigued she felt while doing so. It was apparent that her actions startled the other cats, for she noticed two blobs, one gray and one creamy, jump back at the sight of her movement.

"Uhh…" Jade tried to speak, but her throat felt painfully raw when she spoke, seeming to be resembling a feeling of swallowing hot nettles. The pained thought made her think of her deceased brother and neglecting mother, and she felt a wave of sorrow wash over her as she wondered what had become of them.

"Are you okay?" The tom who had spoken before asked once again, looking concerned. Jade was snapped from her previous thoughts, and she nodded awkwardly is response. Fortunately for Jade, her blurred vision had mostly cleared up, and she was able to see the cats in front of her. One of them was an average sized, cream colored tabby tom with sharp amber eyes and a handsome face. The other, most likely his sister, was a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with large green eyes. Both of them looked almost full grown, despite the female's kit-like voice. Jade was especially confused on where she was. It was certainly not the den she was attacked in, and it definitely wasn't a familiar place, either.

"Where am I?" Jade croaked, cringing at the sharp pain erupting in her throat. "Who are you?" The handsome tom narrowed his eyes briefly, seeming to will the wounded she cat to look at him as he spoke. "My name is Samson, and this is my sister, Delilah. She doesn't talk a lot at first, but it won't be long before she is the biggest chatterbox you'll ever meet." The tom known as Samson whisked his tail toward the tortoiseshell, who smiled shyly in return. "We found you wounded in a den, and took you somewhere safer before night struck. I put a few leaves over your wounds... but I'm not really good with healing." After a brief pause, the tom added cheerfully; "To do that, you would need to go to the vet!"

Putting the burning in her throat aside, Jade went off into a flurry of questions. "Samson? That's an unusual name. And what in the name of Spirit-Cats is a _vet_? I don't hurt much anymore, so why would I need whatever this creature is?"

Samson purred, exchanging amused glances with Delilah, as he replied; "You don't know what a vet is? Where have you been spayed?"

"Umm." Jade looked at the pair with confusion. "I don't think I've been… _spayed_."

"Haven't you been at least declawed?" Delilah added hopefully, twitching an ear. Jade simply shook her head, and meowed awkwardly. "Look, I don't know where you're both from, but I'm from the clearing where you found me. My name is Jade."

"A wild cat!" Delilah exclaimed in shock, exchanging yet another glance with her brother. "Wow!"

"Where are you from, then?" Asked Jade, feeling relieved when the dryness of her throat had at last managed to ebb away.

Samson opened his jaws to speak, when his sister interrupted. "We're from our house-folks' home!"

Jade shifted her aching body into another position, stretching stiffness gingerly from her limbs whilst she was speaking, and mewed. "Housefolk? Would you, by any chance, mean the Longlegs?"

Samson took over, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess there are other words for them."

Jade nodded quickly. "No wonder! I knew something was off about you two. But what are you doing in the open meadows, of all places?"

"Err… we kind of escaped." Samson meowed, lowering his head. "And now we're lost. Would you possibly know how we could find out way back?"

Jade slowly got to her paws, taking on a more serious expression than what she had before. "I think I might know where the Longleg-homes are, but I wouldn't know a thing about what's inside. If I were to help you, you'd have to know your way back from there…"

"I think we do." Delilah spoke for the both of them, her head dipping in a calm nod, but her eyes still sparkled with excitement "So will you take us?"

"Or- _can_ you take us. If you're feeling up to it…" Samson corrected. "You seemed really hurt before."

Jade shuffled her paws uneasily. "I don't feel much pain anymore, but I do feel really weak. Do you have anything to eat?"

Delilah nodded enthusiastically and prodded a scrawny mouse to Jade, who in return eyed the measly catch, obviously unimpressed. The joyous gray she-cat didn't seem to notice or care, for she bounced as she spoke; "Can you take us back to our owners, then?" She looked at Jade and the kill, and added softly when she noticed her facial expression. "That was the best I could catch, sorry."

"It's okay." Jade sighed, eating the mouse. "Thanks for offering me your catch, anyway."

"My pleasure!" Delilah announced, with a whisk of her dark gray tail.

Samson watched Jade as she ate the mouse, blinking impatiently. Jade didn't know whether to scowl or apologize, and wound up just gulping the catch down quicker. When she was finished, she heard the tom say; "What are we waiting for now? Let's go!"

…

The journey wasn't difficult or long, much to Jade and the housecats' fortunes. After crossing a Loudpath, which greatly terrified Jade, traveling to the home of the two young cats was a breeze. When they stopped a mere distance away from the shelter, Samson offered to have Jade join them with the longleg family, Delilah agreeing. Jade felt bad disappointing them by saying no. She doubted the longlegs would take another cat in anyway. Her mother had tried when she found out she was having kits, and the strange creatures only shooed her away.

Jade now walked alone a few tail-lengths from the Loudpath, hoping to avoid having to cross it once more. One of the housecats, Jade recalled, told her she would probably find a way to get past without crossing it if she traveled following the sunrise side. It did take a while, but Jade eventually found a tunnel burrowing underneath the grainy black strip of land. She padded through it at ease, just glad to be avoiding the dangers of crossing the thundering path on the top.

When she exited the oddly smooth tunnel, Jade glanced around and took notice of her unfamiliar surroundings. _I'm not too far away from where I started,_ Jade told herself. _And I don't want to pad all the way back along that stinking Loudpath. I could probably head through the forest, and follow towards the sunset. Yeah, that'll work_

The young white she-cat then turned tail from the Loudpath, faintly aware of the scream of a monster racing past it behind her, and trotted into the forest. She moved clumsily, breaking twigs and crunching up leaves with nearly every pawstep in the thick undergrowth. She at first felt daunted under the large trees and intertwining branches weaving over her head, but after a little while the feeling went away. The trees weren't a problem, however, the undergrowth was, in Jade's case.

Jade padded calmly through the trees for a while, even finding and eating a mouse weakened from injury, and thought nothing of the matter until a strange scent hit her nose. "What is that?" she grumbled to herself, trying to pick up the odor, although aggravated that her sense of smell seemed to be impaired by the reek of the path she had been around previously. After long segments of inhaling embarrassingly loudly, Jade realized what the scent was. Cats; and by the scent of it, a lot of them. _Oh no,_ she thought to herself in a panick. _Real forest cats. I can't come across them! What if they kill me?_

Jade found herself sprinting away from her original standing point. The smell of forest cats were fresh, and Jade knew that getting in their way would not end well for a weak little she-cat like herself. The sky was dimming as Jade found herself reaching the end of the forest. With a breath of relief, she slowed down a bit, huffing after the long run. Taking a deep breath, she took a long pawstep and- she fell.

"Fox-dirt!" Jade shouted into the mud she caught her face in. She got onto her paws again, and blinked. Her vision was blurred by the thick layers of mud, so she shook her head to clear off the disgusting sediments. Before she could see, though, she heard a gruff voice shout. "Hey! Rogue!"

 _Rogue? Is that cat talking to me?!_ Jade brushed her eyes with her forearm, and shook her head again, her heart beginning to race. "Who are you?" she shouted shakily.

"I am Duststar, leader of Thunderclan." The tom said loudly. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing on my territory?"

 **~()~**

 **Whew! It's** _ **finally**_ **done. Again, I'm so sorry for the three month delay, I just got really annoyed that I had to rewrite most of this chapter. Although, it is one of my longest so far, with a total of 4.1k words at the end! It counts as a milestone, haha. Anyway, I will see you all again hopefully much sooner. I love you all so much! :)**

 **Au Revoir,**

 **~Star**


	6. Kit

**Hi! Welcome back to the story! I decided to try to be a little quicker with the updates, because I know quarterly updates are a little ridiculous when it comes to fanfiction. Not to mention it's been over a year since I started this story and I'm only on Chapter 5… I promise I'll try to be better with the updates. Hopefully monthly from now on, or quicker.**

 **And, of course, I'd never forget to answer the reviews! You guys are the biggest thing pushing me to keep this story going, and I'm super grateful for the support!**

 **Rainstone18- Thanks so much! I'm really glad you think so :)**

 **Rosestream- Haha, it's true. Even I get upset with Amberpaw, and I created her! And yay, Jade is coming into the clan. At last!**

 **Claudaujay- It's no biggie! I don't review every chapter of a story I like ;). And while Hawkstar won't exactly play a huge role in the story, he definitely will show up again, and for important reasons. I have the whole story prewritten! And thank you so much for all the support you've given so far!**

 **The Wild Striking Storms- Thank you! And don't worry, you'll see soon enough.**

 **Cotton Candy Mareep- I can understand why you think she's becoming a Mary Sue, but I assure those feelings will leave you soon enough. I probably didn't make it clear also, but I intended for it to sound like Amberpaw was good at training, but was in the advanced group only because her father made an exception for her. And you're right about one thing, making Jade popular without making the story unrealistic will be a little difficult, but I have my plans. And truth be told, Samson and Delilah are my own cats! I know adding them in was a little bit silly, but I honestly couldn't resist. Your reviews have been amazing thus far! I really enjoyed reading them :) Thanks so much!**

 **Now onto the chapter.**

 **~()~**

Amberpaw hardly flinched when she heard her Father yell out; "What are you doing on my land?" behind her. It was becoming common for the Thunderclan leader to treat the apprentices as intruders during the training session, she had realized, as it likely put more emphasis on the purpose for the training itself. The first few times Duststar growled did make Amberpaw jump and turn, but being about the tenth time resulted in the tortoiseshell shrugging inwardly and continuing to practice her aim in forward claw swipes on an overgrown shrub before her.

"Well?" Duststar meowed impatiently, though more gently than before. This made Amberpaw turn. Since when did her Father lighten up during a mock battle? She couldn't see anything besides the other apprentices and mentors, who seemed to be following the sound of their leader's voice. Amberpaw drew in a small breath and began to follow them, ducking under overhanging moss and into a small clearing. When she pushed through a couple of apprentices who were standing in her way, she remained emotionless as her eyes fell upon a small, light gray and white she cat. At first she felt a small thrill run through her. Amberpaw had never seen an intruder in the camp before! She began to trot towards her father to help him scare the loner off.

To Amberpaw's dismay, her father lifted his tail to signal for his daughter to stop. He was looking carefully at the she-cat, and only then did Amberpaw realize how thin and weak the loner looked. The white she-cat's face drooped, she was covered in dirt, her ribs were visible through her skin, and crusty wounds were covering her body in a variety of places. Starting to feel bad for wanting to scare off the cat, Amberpaw glanced at her apologetically. The loner didn't return her gaze, which annoyed Amberpaw, but she did _try_ to feel empathy nonetheless. She loner staggered once more before opening her mouth to speak.

 **~()~**

"I- My- Uh" Jade gulped as she felt the gazes of multiple cats bearing into her. She knew her fear scent must be strong, but she fought the urge to tremble under the cats and beg for mercy. She stood up weakly and eyed the large brown tom who had questioned him before. The other cats, some young and some full grown, would occasionally eye the tom inquiringly. _Perhaps he's their leader_ , Jade reasoned.

"We don't have all day. Who are you, and why are you here?" Another cat, an elderly looking she-cat with a gruff voice, meowed. She added; "And we're not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

Jade's tension eased a little at the she-cats words, but she still remained still, her muscles taut. "M-My name is Jade." She mewed meekly. "I-I was just passing through. I wasn't trying t-to steal your prey or anything, I swear."

"She looks like she needs it" A young voice whispered. Jade didn't know who it came from, but frankly she couldn't care less.

"You don't look very good, young cat." The supposed leader meowed to her, the hostility in his voice faltering. "Where is your family?"

"Um," Jade didn't really want to tell her family story to these strange cats. She hesitated before saying; "Dead."

A few gasps rang around her. She heard a few cats mumble things such as: 'how awful' and 'poor thing'. It assured her the cats were nice, but she really wasn't looking for a pity party from about a dozen strange cats. Jade stood up, fighting the pain in her wounds as she looked up. "I'm fine. Please, just let me pass through."

Suddenly, a small tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes stepped up to Jade. She blinked at her slowly, as if inspecting her, and meowed; "You have a lot of bravery for a kit."

Jade felt a stab of irritation despite the situation. _I'm no more of a kit than you are!_ Jade wanted to snap, but she knew with so many cats who were probably on the tortoiseshell's side, she probably shouldn't risk it. Plus, she probably did look younger and weaker than she was. She knew she shouldn't really expect being called anything other.

She looked towards the big brown cat questioningly, as he mewed. "You are correct, Amberpaw." His eyes were narrowed as he looked back at the still tense she-cat. "Tell us, Jade. You've been through a lot, all of us can tell. It is our code to help any kit in need." Jade whisked her tail in confusion, as the leader continued. "That being said, would you like to come back to our camp? Our medicine cat can help heal your wounds, and we can feed you before you head back out. It would be a shame, really, if you died right after you left us."

Jade felt a small twinge of hope, but she hoped it didn't show too much. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"It won't be any!" A new cat purred, a pretty white she-cat with bright green eyes. "We have plenty of prey to spare. After all, greenleaf is approaching fast."

 _Greenleaf?_ Jade thought. _That must be their word for the warm season._ The cats were looking at her expectantly. Jade felt warmth run through her.

"Thank you so much." She meowed. "I'll go with you."

 **...**

When Jade walked into the "camp", as the clan cats called it, she instantly received glances from many cats; some inquiring, and others dirty. The leader, whom she found was named Duststar, deposited Jade in a den that belonged to a cat called Silverwing. The gray tabby she-cat was addressed as a "Medicine Cat" before, and although Jade hadn't received any explanation, she figured this cat's job was to help sick cats.

The den Jade found herself in smelled strongly of herbs; mixed aromas that seemed to change wherever she directed her senses. It was strangely soothing to her, and she allowed herself to be calm and relaxed as the medicine cat worked on her. Jade was surprised with how gentle Silverwing was when treating her wounds. Whenever she got cuts and scratches as a kit, her mother would roughly clean them, and let her go. Alternatively, the gray she-cat would give gentle laps to her wounds, and used small, cool drops of water to clean them with.

"So, Jade," The little medicine cat mewed in a surprisingly calm voice. For some reason the wounded she-cat felt tranquil upon hearing it. "How did you get these wounds? It looks as if you were clawed by something."

"N-no" Jade stammered. "I just scratched myself on brambles. I'm really clumsy, if you get to know me."

Silverwing chuckled lightheartedly. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Jade felt slightly embarrassed, but the feeling was washed away by a sudden hardening of the medicine cat's tone. "But these cuts are too deep to be from brambles, you know. It's not a good idea to lie to a medicine cat. Please, tell me what really happened."

Jade flattened her ears and her gaze began to waver. She didn't feel comfortable telling her life tale to strangers, even if this cat seemed so reliable. She hesitated for a while, feeling as if Silverwing's gaze was bearing down on her.

"Okay, I was clawed!" Jade said, a little louder than she intended.

"By a cat?" The medicine cat questioned, seeming to not notice the outburst.

Jade nodded, but said no more. The medicine cat seemed satisfied enough, and started going through a collection of green herbs in front of her. Jade knew she wanted to tell someone what happened, but something was holding her back. A feeling of regret, perhaps? Shame for being so weak? Whatever it was, it was winning over her wish to become heard, so she sat silently as the medicine cat tugged herbs from all around.

"This may sting" Silverwing meowed. Jade said nothing, but braced herself involuntarily in wait. It did sting, but not as much as Jade had expected it to. She allowed herself to relax as Silverwing continued working on her.

It took awhile, but eventually Silverwing said that she was finished, and sat down before her. Jade eyed her for a couple of heartbeats, and then looked down. The medicine cat's eyes were uncomfortably sharp; beautiful, but powerful. _She must be a good medicine cat._ Jade assumed, as she realized how the horrible pains in her sides had gone down to a dull ache, and a minor throb. "Thank you so much, for everything." She mewed respectfully. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I must be going, I will remember this forever."

As Jade had begun to pad toward the exit of the den, Silverwing got up and moved in front of her, blocking her way. When Jade was about to open her mouth to question the action, the medicine cat interrupted. "You're not leaving yet. Your wound smelled strongly of infection, and if you left now you could potentially become diseased, and possibly fatally."

"Oh." Jade muttered, sitting down again. "But I _really_ don't want to cause trouble. Letting me use your herbs and eat your prey is too much. You shouldn't do so much for me." The small she-cat bowed her head.

"I insist!" Silverwing meowed. "And I'm positive Duststar will be okay with it." _There goes that strange name again._ Jade thought. When she realized she wasn't speaking in return, she stammered; "Thank you, again, so much. But what if nobody else wants me here?"

Silverwing tipped her head. "Does that concern you?"

Jade shook her head in return. In truth, it did, but she knew it would be fine if she stayed with the medicine cat. She was so sweet and kind, and Jade had never met such a cat who did good deeds for others, and expected nothing in return. It was almost startling.

"Good. It may be a few days before you completely heal." Informed Silverwing, her gaze unbreaking. "So you'll be here rather long. You can stay in this den, if you'd like, but I'm positive it'd get awfully boring soon." _Is she suggesting I go talk to other cats? 'Cause they didn't seem especially welcoming to me._

"I'm positive the other kits would love to play with you!" Jade stifled a groan at the medicine cat's words. It was all too often that she was referred to as a kit. Silverwing seemed to notice her dismay. "The apprentices might, also. How old are you exactly?"

Jade sat up straight to look a little bigger. "Just over six moons... I'm just pretty small."

Silverwing chuckled. "That's quite alright. I would assume it's because of how skinny you are. Regardless, small cats are great at hunting. Don't worry!"

 _I'm not worrying._ Jade thought to herself, but she smiled at the medicine cat. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

…

 **Hello! Again,I am so sorry this took so rediculously long. I was going to make the chapter longer, but it's been too long since an update.**

 **Do you guys prefer Amberpaw or Jade? Tell me in the reviews! :)**

 **~Star**


End file.
